


Dark

by taxionmars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Smut, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxionmars/pseuds/taxionmars
Summary: Rey's desire for bunkmate, Kaydel Ko Connix, brings out her dark side.





	Dark

Rey shot up in a cold sweat, heart beating out of her chest. The dream’s end flashed in her mind as she regained consciousness. She could hear the quiet desperation in Ben’s voice as he asked her to join him. She could smell the burning plasma, she could still feel the exhaustion, the strain-

“Rey, are you okay?”

Rey was startled to see her bunkmate kneeling next to her bed wearing a genuine expression of concern. 

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” 

She struggled to find words as she wiped away the sweat soaking her brow, the rise and fall of her chest steadily beginning to slow. She felt a hand on her bare shoulder. 

“You sure?”

Rey’s breath hitched at the touch. 

“Yeah, sorry to wake you.”

Rey quickly laid back down and rolled over, the unexpected contact making her heart beat rise again. She cursed herself for being awkward, closing her eyes tight as she listened to the rustle of Kaydel Ko Connix climbing back into her own bed. 

Kaydel had been Rey’s bunkmate for the past 3 months. They hadn’t said much at first, but soon discovered they enjoyed each other’s company. Kaydel had an unexpected easy way about her that made Rey feel comfortable. She was sharp as a knife, could tell you everything about anything, and Rey thought she had a laugh like yellow flowers swaying in the wind. She tolerated Rey’s boldness and childlike need to take things apart just to put them back together again. It was the first time Rey didn’t feel alone. She was grateful for any friendship she could manage, but she was especially grateful for Kaydel. 

Rey let out a sigh and pulled the blankets up around her shoulder where Kaydel’s touch still lingered. She began to drift back to sleep. 

\---

The truth was that Rey hadn’t woken her. Kaydel had been awake, having slipped inside herself- imagining Rey’s slender, muscular body moving rhythmically on top of hers. The warm ripples of pleasure pulsing between her open legs were cut short when she heard Rey gasp and bolt up in bed. 

Over the 3 months they’d been bunkmates, Kaydel had grown quite fond of Rey. Rey brought excitement and humor to her meticulously planned out way of existing she’d developed early in her career. She was fascinated by the spark in her personality that was so clear when they were together. 

But she worried about Rey. She could sense something different in her, and this was the fifth night in a row she’d woken up in a cold sweat like that. 

Kaydel fought the urge to slip into Rey’s bed and hold her until she fell asleep again. 

\---

Rey was sitting on a sofa reading a manual she’d found earlier, the morning sun warm on her neck. Losing interest, she began to let herself daydream about what Kaydel’s body might look like naked. She imagined how her skin might feel, the way she might taste. She closed her eyes as she pictured Kaydel on her bed, breasts heaving, lips red and parted, arching her back in ecstasy. 

Rey suddenly felt a heavy hum of power deep in her chest, a vibration so strong she could feel it ache in her muscles. She felt her mind slip comfortably into it, deeper into the darkness.

Rey opened her eyes suddenly, pulling herself out of it. 

It was the first time she had felt the darkness within herself. She could feel it calling her, and she wanted nothing more than to give in, find Kaydel, and act on impulse- but she couldn’t be like him. She wouldn’t be like him. Rey swallowed hard, refocused her attention to the manual, and turned the page. 

\---

Another month had passed since Rey had felt the darkness within her. She’d been doing a decent job keeping thoughts of Kaydel away, but she could feel the desire for the woman bursting in her veins. She could feel it mocking and condemning everything she stood for. 

Things weren’t any better when Kaydel was near. It seemed to Rey that something pulled them closer when they were in the same room. It had become difficult for Rey to pay attention to what Kaydel was saying to her. She was distracted by the shape of her lips and the small crease in her chin, the graceful bend of her jaw. She couldn’t help but think about how it might feel to pin Kaydel down and taste her temperature, to worship every inch of her. She wanted to feel the dark again, but she pulled herself back every time. 

\---

Kaydel was studying a map she had laid out on the small desk space set up in their room. One end of her pen was pushed up against her bottom lip, brow furrowed in concentration. Her hair was down. Rey stood in the doorway a moment, taking her in. 

“Hey, Lieutenant.” Rey prodded playfully. 

Kaydel smiled broadly. 

“Just the person I wanted to see! Will you come take a look at this?” 

Kaydel gestured toward the map before Rey nodded and approached for a closer look. 

Kaydel began to explain a strategy she’d come up with, but Rey wasn’t listening. She was so close to her, she could feel her heart pounding in her neck. Her ears were red to match her blushing cheeks, she knew it. Knowing it just made her blush harder. 

“So, what do you think?” 

Kaydel leaned towards Rey, their shoulders touching. 

“I-I think it’s great! Yeah, really, really great plan. Well done.” 

Really smooth, Rey. She thought to herself. 

Kaydel didn’t respond to Rey’s obviously false praise. She, too, could feel her temperature rise at the touch. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, hungry. 

“Rey,” Kaydel almost whispered, her breath moving the loose strand of hair on Rey’s head that had escaped her bun. She moved closer, her heart beating fast. They were facing each other now, she placed a hand on Rey’s waist. 

I want you. Rey thought,

I want you, I want you-

“Don’t, I-” Rey pulled away, not knowing what to say. 

“What’s wrong?” Kaydel spoke softly, reaching to place a hand on Rey’s cheek before changing her mind.

Rey could feel the darkness rising inside of her. She wanted to feel it, to let it stay this time. 

Rey stared at Kaydel. Strands of her sandy blond hair rested effortlessly on her pink cheeks, the pupils in her hazel eyes dilated making it seem as though her eyes were two deep pools of moss. Rey noticed that her lips were a deeper red than usual. 

“Please.” Kaydel’s voice was barely a whisper. 

Rey couldn’t hold back anymore. She stepped towards Kaydel and tangled her fingers in the hair behind her ear, pulling her closer, closing the distance between their lips. 

Something ignited in Rey as she kissed her hungrily, feeling Kaydel’s body move in time with hers.

Kaydel pulled Rey towards the ground. Eventually, Rey lay on top of her, a thigh pressed between the woman’s legs. Their clothes scattered around them, they moved in the heat of each other, devouring everything the other had to give. 

Rey kissed along her jaw and down her neck, taking in the scent of her. She could feel the darkness taking over her, making her feel powerful and vulnerable simultaneously. She moved down, kissing the soft skin until she reached a hard, pink nipple. She barely licked it with her tongue and watched Kaydel shutter, her hand groping her other breast. 

“I want you inside of me-” Kaydel breathed heavily, pulling Rey closer. 

Rey’s hand wandered between the woman’s legs, teasing her. 

“Please” Kaydel begged, her head back in pleasure and frustration. 

Rey’s fingers slid into Kaydel’s wet, throbbing pussy. Kaydel kissed Rey, moaning into her mouth. She was already close, Rey could tell. 

Kaydel’s back arched into Rey’s body as her heartbeat quickened, waves of pleasure rippling through her entire being as Rey fucked her. Her body shuttered as she came, letting out several gasping moans that sent shivers down Rey’s spine. 

They lay in the darkness on the floor of their room, each soaking in the essence of the other. 

“You bring out the darkness in me.” Rey whispered as she traced Kaydel’s jawline. 

“And I think I like it.”


End file.
